Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty
by pheely-is-love
Summary: dirty. dont open 'less you roll like that.hah....
1. Thirsty for your love

**this may be just a dumb one shot, but i really felt like writing it ;) hehehhh so this is DEFIDENTLY rate M... even just right now... mmmmm DIRTAYYY.**

**this isnt much of a realy good pheely story. i just went straight down to the dirty buisness. so only read if that's whatcha like. hehhehh and review...**

"it can't be him..." Keely Teslow sat in her room. No one was in the house. Her mother was on a 2 week business trip, and she was left alone, wallowing in her own depression. Phil had gone back to the future, even after the finally became a couple. But what she saw, or thought she saw out her window could possibly solve her problems.

An RV parked outside the DIffy's house left her dumb struck. could it be him? is it possible? She gasped when she saw her best friend/boyfriend stumble out the door, following by a raging Pim, and her 'second parents'. she ran down the stairs, sprinting out the door without even bothering to close it. Barb saw her and nodded at Phil, pointing in her direction. Phil motioned for everyone else to go inside and leave him and Keely alone.

"hey" he said, barely above a whisper.

She felt awarm tear run down her cheek, and didn't know why.

"but- y-you..." she couldn't make out a sentence.

Phil smiled.

"I came back for you..."

still not being able to speak Keely threw her arms violently around Phil's shoulders, burying her face in his neck.

"you're staying?"

"forever"

They stood embracing for another few minutes, soaking into each other.

"Keely?"

she nodded into him.

"I love you."

She lifted her head off his shoulder, smiling.

"I love you too." she breathed out. "more than anything."

Their eyes stayed locked in an endless stare.

"do you want to come in? nobody's home." Keely said seductivly, not breaking eye contact.

Phil grinned. Keely grabbed his hand, pulling him in the front door, never wiping the smile off her face.

"we have some time to make up." she said, returing her arms to his neck.

"we sure do."

He brought his hands to her face, sliding one down her back, resting around her waist, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. The ones he'd longedto touchfor so long. That he'd dreamed about every night, remembering the soft feathery touch he would never forget no matter how much time passed.

One kiss turned into another, then another, and another, until they we roughly making out on Keely's couch in her bedroom. Phil pulled away gasping for breath. Keely began shortly after.

"mmm Phil. I missed you"

"I missed you more." Phil said panting.

"impossible."

"prove it" he replied.

Keely smiled. " I like myself a challenge."

She pushed him down onto his back. Started from his neck, and kissing her way up. She forced her tongue through his lips, and battled with his . Moving her hands to his chest she began breathing louder, immediatly returning to her challenge. She felt her pussy wettening. Phil couldn't take it much longer either. He slowly began to sit up taking keely with him. She straddled him still circling his tounge with her own. He stood up, holding Keely tight against him, tightly gripping her waist, while shewrapped her legs tightly around his hips. They stumbled against the wall, Phil sucking roughly on Keely's neck, while her head fell back hard against the wall, and her eyes closed in pleasure.

"Phil!... I need you..."

Phil caught her lips in his mouth.

"... I need you so bad!"

Pulling away for a second Phil replied "no problem babe"

He layed her down on the bed, pulling her back onto his lap. She straddled him and used the wall to help push herself hard against his hardening erection, trying as hard as she could to hurry it up. He moaned with pleasure. Taking his hand away from Keely's back, he slidit under her and used his palms to push up on her, causing her to buckle forward knocking him over onto his back. Keely looked down between them at the growing lump in Phil's pants.

"I see I turn you on."

"You have no Idea" Phil said between breaths.

"good, then I'm not alone."

Phil smiled, unbuttoning Keely's pants, he rolled on top of her. Keely unbuttoned his shirt and had it off in a blink of an eye. SHe started undoing his pants, kicking off her own while he went to work on her shirt. Before they knew it they were both rolling around in their underwear, battleing tongues. Phil slid his hand in between Keely's legs, feeling the wetness soaking through her panties.

I haven't even finished undressing you, and My hands are alreadymoist with one touch" he said excitedly.

"like I said, you make me hot Phil"

"well then get ready for the ride of your life"

"Oh, Ive been ready since I met you." she replied.

Phil returened his lips to her neck, pulling off her panties and bra. Shehooked her fingers on the rim of his boxers,slowly easing them down, he was shaking. Her fingers traced down the lines to his manhood. She pushed downhis boxers the rest of the way with her knees and stared at his perfect body amazed.

"Oh God... I can't wait to use that..." she said surprised and excited.

Phil laughed.

"I love you Phil" she said, placing her fingers lightly above his erection.

"I love you too" he replied while grasping her hips and placing her on his lap. She grabbed his dick, pumping him up and down and letting the sticky substance pour out onto her hands and stomach while watching Phil moan with pleasure.

"Keely Keely Keely!" he screamed.

"this is only the beginning big boy..."

"oh thank god!"

she layed him down and went to work, first starting off by kissing the tip then brushing the tip of his erection with her tongue, then she went at it hard, sucking, and nibbling, and pushing it hard against her tongue and the roof of her mouth. Then she took the whole thing in her mouth. Phil yelled, and moaned, and watched her work him. He soon brought her head up to him kissing her hard and sweet. He switched postions so she was lying down and decided to return the gift, fisting her hard. He rubbed her lightly with his fingers, then without warning jabbed three fingers into her. Keely's back arched and she screamed out.

"Phil... Oh... OH!.. PHIL!..." she was breathing hard and loud.

"wait, im not finished."

He pressed his tongue lightly on her. circling her clit teasingly and tasting the wetness. She kept getting wetter and wetter until they were both completely amazed. He thrusted up into her with his tounge, moving around, going crazy in her pussy,and going as deep into her as he could until she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed for him.

"PHIL! i need you in me NOW!"

he quickly brought her up to him, following her orders.

"yes ma'am. whatever you want"

holding her up by her hips, he lead her over his erection, griding their hips together. He spread her legs all the way, roughly squeezing her upper thighs. Staring into her eyes passionatly he thrust up hard and fast into her, watching her gasp, and buckle up with pleasure. pure and utter pleasure. Her pussy tightened around him, sending them both over the edge. The thrusting went on and on. He moved inside of her, circling. They grinded hips, and rode out in a circular motion, causing friction with their hips. He tried not to come untilshe did, butwatching her move, he couldnt take it anymore and thrust up hard going deeper into her. She screamed loudly and moaned with ecstacy. They both smiled.Phil kept thrusting, and they both exchanged moans in every direction. She continued to ride him, their bodies moving up and down while Phil started to massage her breasts. Keely screamed.

"you're" breath "so amazing..."she yelled out.

Phil smiled, pulling out without a problem because of how extremely wet and slick they were. He roughly kissed keely's lips once again, licking down her jaw line, then collar bone, until her got to her breasts. he took one into his mouth nibbling lightly, then circling her tit teasingly. her eyes rolled back, and she wrapped her legs around him again. he moaned after feeling her pussy press into his stomach. He did the other next, but harder. lips, teeth, and tongue.

"ohhh baby!" keely screamed.

Phil began to come again.

"mmm, i didnt think it was possible for someone to come this many times in one night." Keely smiled.

"anythings possible when we're together.

keely giggled.

"well there's alot more possibilities we haven't explored together yet." she replied. Using the sexiest voice she could come up with.

"I like the sound of that."

He pushed in again, moving around like crazy in her tight pussy. screaming and moaning. circling and bouncing. she straddled him, still riding his cock. he guided her up and down, holding tightly to her hips. thrusting in and out, in and out, never wanting the sensations to stop. waves of pleasure passed over both of them.

"HARDER HARDER HARDER!" she screamed.

He went at it harder and faster until she was spasming and moaning like crazy.

Phil turned her over, pulling out, and replacing his dick with fingers. Gently stroaking the inside of her thighs, and around her most sensitive area. The area of desire. he loved the feeling of how wet she was. and what he had done to her. he looked up from the postion between her legs and saw her smile down at him. just watching him work. he grinned naughtily.

"uh oh, I know that face" Keely said.

"soooo...?"

"so, you'd better hurry, I'm too excited to wait for any surprises"

Phil held onto her thighs, spreading them apart as far as possible. He kissed between her legs, teasing her more, and wetting his lips with her. he licked and pressed. fingered and fisted. massaged.. and then, he picked her up, sat her on his lap and kissed her. He kissed her with urgency and love. long, hard, and rough. tongues battled, and keely took his bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling and licking the surface with the tip of her tongue. she was moving back and fourth with her herself up and down his legs, and leaving wet trails on them. he was so turned on by her moves.

"Keely you are so beautiful." He said looking her up and down. staring especially at his newly discovered, and favorite areas of her body.

"nice to know my hard work has a meaning." she replied.

She moved her hips in a circular motion. Phils dick was pressed against her butt, making her want it inside her again. She brought herself onto her knees above him, postioning herself over his cock all by herself, she grinned, then pushed down fast and hard, surprising Phil, and making them both pant and moan laudly. she clasped tightly around him. They moved as one again, starting to get tired.

It went on forever until they were both too exhausted to go on.

Keely fell onto Phil's chest. He pulled out of her, laying down with her on top of him. She closed her eyes, and he kissed her for head.

"Phil... that... was... amazingggg..." she breathed out.

"tell me about it." Phil said satisfied.

"I can't wait until next time."

"I'll be sure to make it soon."

"mmm. good. I've been waiting too long already."

Phil smiled. "We have forever now."

"forever" keely repeated.

Phil smiled again. every breath she took her breasts would press into him. she had her legs around him so every area he had played with was touching him, and making him even more excoted about their next adventure. But for now, he would just savor their first experience. The next would come soon, so he needed to.

They both drifted off to sleep.

Finally together.

Never again apart.

**THE END! hehehh**

**had to get that out of my system.  
REVIEW... and maybe... i will make another chapter **

**and you know what i mean by another chapter... **

**winkwink**


	2. showers weren't meant to be this fun

since i got a few reviews on this story, i decided to write another chapter... jsut because

The sun shrough the blinds, keely stirred in her sleep, slowly her eyes lids began to open. She smiled when she saw herself lying on top of Phil. Their naked bodies pressed into each other. She looked down between them. His manhood was pressed into her legs. One hand lyed around her waist, and the other was closed in between her thighs. she felt that wonderful sensation from earlier return, and she wanted him more then ever. She moved her hand to his dick playing with it until his eyes fluttered open.

he smiled.

"hey sexy" he mumbled.

"mmmmmmm" is all she could get out.

They stared into each others eyes breathing heavily. Keely squeezed him hard making him moan into her neck.

"Oh God Keely, look what you're doing to me"

she giggled.

"I don't know... do you want me as much as i want you right now?" she asked naughtily.

"NO... I want you more" he replied kissing her collarbone gently.

"no way."

she moaned as he sucked her neck softly.

"but it's true"

"prove it" she whispered into his ear.

he smiled.

"baby you're so hot when you're actuing naughty" he told her.

"That's what I was going for" she said.

he sat up holding onto her tightly.

she gasped.

"i love you so much Keely, do you know that?"

she nodded, sitting on his lap and looking into his deep brown eyes.

"i love you too. more then anything" she whispered.

He kissed her forehead.. Then let his lips graze down the side of her face where he kissed down her jaw line. she turned her head so his lips were only inches away from her. they both went in at the same time, their lips collided in passion as their hands grazed each others bodies in every direction. The kiss was the most fierce and meaningful they had experieced before. They both smiled, knoing a kiss this special couldn't be left alone. it had to lead to somehthing more. Keely grabbed Phils hand from in between them, sliding off his lap and pulling him up off the bed with her.

"I need to clean up" she said still smiling.

"Me too." he replied.

"there's only enough hot water for one shower though" she grinned.

"darn, what can we do about that" he questioned dumbly.

She giggled, pulling him over to her so their bodies pressed together. She could feel his warm erection perssing into her stomach and she moaned. He knew what she wanted.

"Phil you're so adorable" she said looking at his naughty expression

"I've heard that once or twice"

she slapped his arm playfully.

"heyyy, I'm going to have to get you teslow"

"I'm all yours to get. take me away." she replied bubbly.

She pressed up against him tighter. He pushed her up against the wall by the bathroom, throwing her arms around his neck she wrapped her legs around him again. He almost yelled, feelng her wettening pussy pressed right up against him. He grabbed her thighs from underneath them, holding one, and manuevering his hand so it was pressed up on her wetness. She broke away from their kiss moaning loudly.

"PHILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL... Oh..."

he smiled, licking his lips and kissing the bone between her breasts.

"OH!" breath... breath.. breath..

his face still pressed between them, her could feel her breats press into his face every gasp she made. he stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door and kissing her roughly on the lips. She opened her legs, sliding down him until her feet touched the ground, and they pullled apart. NOt letting go they went in for another kiss as Phil turned the water on in the shower. He slid his arms up and down Keely's back and pushed her underneath the hot water and up against the shower wall. She moaned, closing the see through glass door behind her, and pulling Phil up against her as far as she could. Water pured down on both of them, soaking their hair until it stuck to their faces.

"babyyy..." she yelled.

"yes" he replied payfully, kissing down her slick wet neck.

Phil slid his hand in between he legs pressing up hard and making her scream louder.

"ahh! Phil... oh... GOD... YESS!" SHe gasped and breathed hard and loud.

" I NEED YOU... OH... Phil... mmm"

He smiled placing his hands in all the right spots, making keely scream and moan, spasming in pleasure.

Phil lifted her up slightyly, bucking up his hips and placing her above his cock. Keely watched as he bought her onto him hard and fast. They both screamed in perfect unision, leaning onto eack other for support. Their hips swayed back and fourth sliding past each other. The heat from the water mixed with the heat they were creating.

I HAVE TO END HERE. haha.  
we are leaving, but this should be good enough for you dirty pheely lovers.  
REVIEW! 


End file.
